We're Never Gonna Survive, Unless
by ellerose11711
Summary: Six totally differnt teenagers are locked in the school at night togeather. You have the typical beauty queen, jock, nerd, rebel, emo girl, and you, the seemingly only normal one. How will this night effect your lives?


**'Eeyyyyy! I'm bored and haven't written a storie for a while, so I thought maybe I'd write some sort of lock in storie. it's a romance, like all of mine are cause well... I like to think life could be as amazing as it is in stories for people and thus the storie writing. ^^ xD don't make fun of the girl's last name I just really wanted it to be that for some reason.**

* * *

A petite, dark haired girl stepped into the room, holding a stack of envelopes. "Tyler Morris?" She asked, holding out a white envelope with words emboldened on it. "Charlotte Rave?" I nudged Tyler's knee, and he looked up from his ipod. He sauntered over to snatch the letters from the girl's hand, but she was too quick and moved away from him.

"What's this Amy? Aren't we in enough trouble as it is?" The girl, Amy, glared at Tyler and held out the letters with both of our names on them.

"Don't mess with me, Tyler. Or I swear to god I will shove these down your pants." Tyler smirked and grabbed the letters. He came back to where I was sitting on the counter.

"Amy, Amy, Amy. You know not to get cheeky with me." He winked at her. "I'll find ya." I smacked Tyler on the head and apologized to Amy.

"I'm sorry about my brother. I try to keep him under control." Amy was already gone. "See. You're too... blast, what's the word."

"Amazing? Charming? Overwhelming?" Tyler said, fanning himself with his letter.

"Well I was going to say over bearing but you managed to salvage something good from that." I took the second letter that said in bold letters **'Charlotte Rave'**, and opened it.

Tyler leaned across me and took the envelope. "I never understood why you got the cooler last name. I can't ever image you at a rave. The crowd would eat your or some big guy would come and take you away to-" I smacked him before he could finish.

"My dad's last name. _Your_ mom is the one that decided to leave and marry _Dick. _Why does he even have you call him that? His name is Chuck. Seriously why would you wanted to be called Dick." I opened the folded letter, un-creasing the lines. I hoped it was the letter that would bail me out of in school suspension.

"Alright!" Tyler said, reading his letter. "They're making us go to a lock in? Oh man are they seriously locking us in the school? This is sick!" Tyler danced around the room, finally falling over the back of the single couch. He sprawled there, reading the rest of his letter. I groaned and started reading through mine. The same words were written.

'_Charlotte Rave. Your in school suspension has been traded from the day of November 25- 26 to the day of November 29- 30th. _

_Sincerely, Ms. Jason.' _

I groaned. Why did this have to happen to me? I hadn't even done anything to earn this suspension. It was only because Tyler and his dumb drunk friends had made me drive them to Mr. Pension's house. I wasn't the one who had egged the principle's house! I'd been good for a while now. But he saw me so I was a partner in crime. I crumpled the paper up and threw it across the room.

"I hate you." I told my brother. He smiled, all cocky.

"I know. Damn! Who ever thought of this was a genius! A lock in. Nice." His cocky grin was back. "This will be amazing."

* * *

"Guys. This is gonna suck." I told my friends over the phone. "I'm gonna be stuck in a lock in detention at school. There's gonna be so many kids!"

"Msorry." Rennie said, just to say something. I groaned and kicked at the blankets around my feet. The dark room calmed me to a point, but otherwise I felt like I needed to beat something up again. _Again._ I shut my eyes and tried not to think of the little tenth grader that had got me out while we were playing baseball in team sports. I rolled over.

"I'm not." Ezzie said, and the way she said it gave me the feeling she was smiling. "I never thought that you go as far as to get suspended, Charlotte. I figured I would've first."

"I'm not the first!" I said angrily. "You were, from starting that fight in the Bakery! And breaking the principle's son's nose! I don't need that from you." Right now I didn't feel too bad about who I snapped at. There was a moment of silence, then laughter. "What." I asked, curiosity betraying me.

"Lanni just told me that, of all people, the Beauty Queen of the school is in detention. So you'll have Brent, Jack and Taylor there to keep you company." Ezzie said, now laughing really hard. Rennie joined her.

"That sucks. Now I really am sorry for you." Rennie said, but I could barely tell that's what she said because she was laughing so hard.

"Yea. Well I haveta go now." I said and hung up the phone. I rolled off the bed and went downstairs to where my dad was working on dictation. "Dad?" I asked quietly. He slowly looked up. I moved into the kitchen and sat down at the chair by him. "Your still helping the Jensons?" I asked, looking at the name at the top of the paper. He pulled it back and sighed.

"Yes." I waited for him to explain, as he usually did. Telling me the family history, their troubles, why they need him for help, but he didn't go on. I bit my lip. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Oh... Well I need you to sign this." He looked up at it, and started to read it. "Its so I don't have to go to the... lock in. It's required for on my gym class." I said, hoping that I was convincing enough. If my father detected a false note in my voice he didn't say anything. He was probably busy analyzing the form I had given to him.

"Well..." He said, drawing it out. I hated it how he just naturally did that. "It says here that this lock in was... in place of an in school suspension." He didn't look at me, but kept looking at the paper.

"Uhm. I guess that's what that is. I don't know why I have it..." At that moment I was glad that my dad was like me, and didn't like to confront things like this. Maybe he'd just sign it and I'd be out.

"No. Charlotte I think that you'll have to go to this." He signed his loopy signature where it said Yes, my child will attend. I sighed and stood.

"Okay Dad," I took the paper back and went to put it in my bag.

"What was the date on that?" He asked, surprising me by speaking again. I took it out again and checked. The day after Thanksgiving. Somehow that didn't seem right in my head. They couldn't keep kids from going out of town for Thanksgiving...

"Day after Thanksgiving. Aren't we going out of town? Right?" I asked, suddenly hopeful. He shook his head. "Oh yea... that's right." Abandoning all hope of getting out of the lock in, I went back up to my room to die.


End file.
